Monostable multivibrators, or one-shots, are commonly employed by digital circuit designers to provide a pulse of finite duration. Customarily, the duration of the pulse produced by the monostable circuit is controlled by a resistance-capacitor (RC) time constant network and an associated reference or threshold voltage and, ideally, is intended to be maintained at a prescribed value throughout the life of operation of the circuit. Unfortunately, even in circuit designs which employ precision circuit components, there is no guarantee that the characteristics of the components and voltage supply circuitry for the circuit will not undergo change, nor is there any guarantee that the operational characteristics of circuits of a predetermined design will not vary from lot to lot of a given manufacturing process.